


Worked Up

by pleurerai



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, also no beta we die like men, i have never posted smut here please be gentle, please enjoy my horny writings, well a very tiny minuscule plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurerai/pseuds/pleurerai
Summary: Hubert decides that these official meetings are too boring, so he teases his lover sitting beside him.





	Worked Up

**Author's Note:**

> I have never posted any smut I have written and also I am terrible at grammar so I apologize. 
> 
> Please enjoy this terribly horny mess

Ferdinand couldn't stand the wait, he hurried Hubert into the doorway and shut it behind them. As soon as the door was closed Ferdinand feverishly grabbed at Hubert’s face and pressed his lips to the other’s. Hubert was quick to respond and pulled ferdinand’s hips to his own, kissing back at the ever quickening pace. Ferdinand ground his hips up, gaining a sweet moan to escape his lover.

  
Grabbing at each other in their hunger, they stumbled back until Ferdinand tumbled backwards onto the other’s bed. Hubert climbed atop him and claimed the ginger’s lips yet again. Ferdinand whined and bucked his hips, trying to gain purchase. Hubert happily obliged grinding down, his erection rubbing blissfully against the bulge in ferdinands trousers. Their kisses getting sloppy, and their needs growing more desperate, ferdinand starts trying to remove hubert from his oh too many layers he has on.

  
Stripped from his coat and binder, Hubert is left shucking off his undershirt and beginning the task of removing Ferdinand from his complicated gaudy coat.

“Please dear hurry,” Ferdinand started, “I’ve been in a fit since this afternoon.”

Hubert chuckles low at the memory of them sitting in an earlier meeting, side by side. Hubert’s hand under the table tracing small circles in Ferdinand’s thigh. Slowly, circling higher and higher, until his hand was at his waist. This caused Ferdinand to suck in a breath and glare with a warning of “not here.” This, of course, did not deter him from ticking his finger inward, inch by inch, tantalizingly slow.

  
Ferdinand sighed and had a slight blush on his neck.

  
“Does this bore you, Minister?” Edelgard asks, eyes sharp.

  
“No! I mean- uh no it does not, I am just feeling unwell at the moment.”

  
“Well, if you are feeling too unwell, then you may be dismissed. Please do not overwork yourself Ferdinand,” She finishes with a less accusatory tone. This meeting, after all, is only a formality to sign an agreement with the Almyran prince.

  
“I assure you, Emperor Edelgard, that I am quite alright to finish my duties,” Ferdinand finishes, thinking that getting caught like this would surely deter Hubert from keeping up his antics. However, he was foolish to believe that.

  
Hubert’s hand continues, laying his palm flat and firm over Ferdinand’s thigh, his fingertips close enough to brush the button on his trousers. Ferdinand makes a fist with his hand resting on the table, his other hand held close to his mouth. All the while Hubert could show no lesser signs of the activities going on below the table. He continues his assault by running his fingertips along Ferdinands clasps, tracing the slowly growing bulge.

  
Ferdinand coughs into his hand, his ears growing a light pink to match his neck. He gets the glances of the other two at the table as well as Hubert, whose eyes are wrinkled with mirth.

  
Hubert makes a loose fist, and runs in back and forth in Ferdinand’s lap, then applies pressure in an upward swipe. Ferdinand makes a choking noise and coughs again.  
Edelgard looks back over at him, her face drawn with concern.

  
“Minister you are dismissed, please take your leave and get some rest. We cannot have you fall ill,” Edelgard finishes with a silent plea that Ferdinand accepts.

  
“Yes, my apologies Prince, as well as to you Emperor Edelgard,” Ferdinand gets up and turns in one swift movement, praying to the goddess that neither the prince nor edelgard got an eyeful.

  
Ferdinand then quickly fled to his quarters, needing to seek relief, and seething with anger at Hubert for causing such a scene. As he turns to go down the staircase, a bony hand reaches out and turns him around. Facing him is a tall, raven haired man, wearing the naughtiest smirk on his face.

  
“What was that! A fool! You made nothing but a jest of me in there!” Ferdinand shouts in a hushed tone.

  
“My dear, there is no need to be so upset when you were clearly enjoying it as well,” Hubert adds, leaning close to his lover’s face, their breaths mingling.

  
“Even if I did... enjoy it. There is no need to continue such a rouse in an important setting.”  
“Well I do apologize, perhaps we can continue this in a more private setting? Would that please you my love?” Hubert’s voice dripping in a sultry tone.

  
Ferdinand gasps, then whispers a soft “yes.”

That’s how they currently find themselves now, nothing left but their underwear, one of which is starting to stain dark on the front. Hubert chuckles low, enjoying how much of a mess Ferdinand has become.

  
In retaliation, Ferdinand pushes Hubert on his back, stripping him of his underwear. Then removes his own. Ferdinand straddles his lover’s waist, grinding his ass down over Hubert’s erection. This elicits a strong moan from Hubert, who bucks back up.

  
“P-please,” is all Hubert can mutter before Ferdinand takes his dick in his hand and aligns himself over it. Ferdinand lowers himself, slowly, until he bottoms out with a grunt.  
Ferdinand wastes no time in raising himself back up before sliding back down onto Hubert, both moaning at the pressure they both so desperately needed. The ginger’s hair bounces around them, sticking to the sweat building on his face and chest. He rides Hubert, moaning when Hubert would buck his hips up to meet halfway. Hubert’s eyes lidded with lust, he still remains wearing a hungry grin, one that would instill fear into the hearts of many friends and foes. However, that is the look that sends a shiver down Ferdinand’s spine. He lets it wreck through his body, and gains a revived stamina. Hubert clutches to his waist, fingers digging tiny crests that would remain long after this evening's activities.

  
“I don’t think I can last much longer,” Ferdinand pants. This earns a soft sound to escape Hubert.

  
“Then don’t hold back, I want to see you,” and with that Ferdinand leans down and captures Huberts lips in a messy kiss. The rhythm faults, and Ferdinant moans loudly, releasing himself across Hubert’s chest.

  
Ferdinand rides out his orgasm, giving Hubert quite a sight, causing him to follow in bliss. They each place sloppy kisses on one another, as they come down from their high. Ferdinand moves himself to Hubert’s side, and throws an arm over his lovers chest, placing his head in the crook of the other’s shoulder. Hubert smiles, and they both drift off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
